Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a golf club head. More specifically, the present invention relates to a golf club head having a plurality of adjustable features that allow the club head's center of gravity to be moved along multiple axes.
Description of the Related Art
The ability to adjust center of gravity location and weight in the head of golf clubs is useful for controlling performance of the golf club, particularly in wood-type golf clubs such as drivers. The prior art includes several different solutions for adjustable weighting, but these solutions do not optimize weight adjustment because they typically allow for center of gravity (CG) adjustment along only one axis. See, for example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 7,611,424 and 8,016,694. Therefore, there is a need for a weighting mechanism that allows for simple and flexible center of gravity and moment of inertia (MOI) adjustability along more than one axis.